Dark Paradise
by Cal -Cell93
Summary: AU: Bellatrix is dead, but existing still as a force of energy on Earth... doomed to feel pain and guilt of her actions to the ends of time. Bellatrix decides to use her new life as a way to redeem herself even when no one will ever know. Being a guardian angel is no easy task for this one Death Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. It's me... yeah I've been away for so long but I'm back for a bit with a very weird fic. I'm writing it very nonchalantly so please don't expect greatness but I've just needed to write something and well this is what's come out of it. It's OOC I guess, but at the same time due to the circumstance it's okay. Not really sure but this is an idea I had and I tried writing it. It's gonna be more than 3 chapters but not sure an exact length... it's just a nonchalant fanfic. Title taken from Lana Del Rey's "Dark Paradise" which will eventually be kinda the theme of this. Okay enough chit chat and here you go.**

 **ALSO I DIDN'T EDIT BECAUSE I'M TOO TIRED TO CARE! DON'T HATE ME OR BE RUDE PLEASE...**

 **I probably could have done better but ehhhhhh**

 **-Cal [Cell93]**

Chapter 1

* * *

Everything we thought about death was wrong as the unknown is truly the unknown and inconceivable to our existences until we've entered that abyssal realm. In death we heal more than any medicine could give us in mortality. Our souls don't have the trap of the traps of flesh. Our minds can no longer contradict the purity of what is a soul.

She barely has a sliver of herself left. All the murder, rage, anger, and vile wicked deeds has destroyed herself. There isn't enough to rebuild herself into a full being again. She's lost in the beautiful nebulous abyss of death. Heaven's gates are waiting for her. She'd been through hell already. The hellfire she felt daily from mental illness, the deep shredding and ignored regret, and her existence pained her. Death was the most freeing thing to ever happen to Bellatrix. She was no longer fighting this organ that broke her into such small pieces she. Ever was able to fix herself. Her brain and heart worked against her as a mortal, but in losing them... she was healed. No more mental struggles. She could think clearly and cleanly.

Bellatrix however couldn't get herself to enter the cliché golden gates of heaven. sShe stood at their monolithic end in a haunting out of character white dress, staring at them. She felt a pull back to Earth. She never said goodbye to her sisters. In honesty Bellatrix felt her sister Andromeda would be weary but never truly affected by her death. Why would she? Bellatrix shunned her because of ordeals of blood purity. Narcissa however Bellatrix missed more than Narcissa missed her... so Bellatrix thought.

In the distance there was a faint crying. It was heavily and full of wallowed bottled up sorrow. Bellatrix followed the noise away from the gaudy gates to the darkness. She wandered through the blackness. It was impossible to see anything, but there was nothing to see. Bellatrix followed the sound to a grey door. It was sitting there in the dark waiting for her. She knew it was for her only. There was a connection in energy as she neared it. It was a heavy aura that became a burden when she touched the handle. She heard a voice whisper to her soul;

"If you enter this door... you'll never return to the afterlife. You will not be a ghost. Just an energy that flows through the mortal world... never to be seen or heard..." it was a monotoned choir of the dead speaking to her. She didn't heed the warning. Bellatrix knew who was crying and she needed to say goodbye! Even if she'd never been heard she needed the closure. She'll just return to being energy of the universe and that to her was a better fate than existing in a overhyped and overrated realm she knew she didn't deserve to live in.

Bellatrix opened the door and quickly was consumed by a light. It devoured her and left her in a clearing in a woodland area. The crying was intensified. She followed it. Soon as she faded through the woods and trees Bellatrix found her sister sobbing at a tombstone in the woods. It had her, Bellatrix's name on it. Narcissa missed her sister more than Bellatrix ever imagined she would have.

"Cissy," she mumbled only to remember she couldn't be heard. Bellatrix hovered over to her sister and sat beside her. The energy she felt from Narcissa was an experience she'd never had. The overwhelming consumption of dark negative feelings was more powerful than anything. The moment Bellatrix sat down next to her crying sister, however, there was a shift in action. Narcissa felt the familiar presence of her sister only to throw that feeling away as grief.

"Cissy... I'm sorry." Bellatrix didn't really know what to say or how to articulate it. "Narcissa... I'm sorry I was always a nuisance to you. I controlled you like a toy instead of caring for you like family. I abused you. I lost sight of what we had as children. I lost the ties of family as I gain power and darkness... my infatuation. It turned me into a monster and you of all people were it's victim."

There became a stillness to the air. Narcissa had stopped crying an Bellatrix has begun. She didn't have the pride or visage she had to keep on to hide behind anymore. She was able to show emotion finally. Bellatrix hugged her sister so tight. Narcissa only felt a cold chill travel along her body where Bellatrix's arms touched her.

"Cissy, I am so sorry." Midst that sentence Narcissa stood. It was time for her to regain her nobility and pull herself together. The pain of spilling her heart to Narcissa but not being heard hurt worse than she original thought. What had she done. Now she was stuck to wander the mortal realm as nothing more than a gust of cold wind. Something positive had to able to come out of this situation. She genuinely hoped at least. This new existence, if you could call it that, was to be a dark paradise. It would to be beautiful but lonely with its own unique melancholic atmosphere.

Bellatrix finally rustled up and took a walk as the sun began to set. This freedom to not have goals, ambition, or reason was actually quite comforting to her. The pressure of society and Voldemort no longer stressing her. She walked barefoot to a little stream and looked into the water. She's reflection showed her sunken eyes and pale ghastly skin. She looked dead from just the bags under her eyes. Would her appearance continue to degrade? As eternity goes on will she just exist and become a ghoulish zombie?

She was still wearing that strange white dress. It made her even more haunting in appearance even though only she could see it. She thought to herself that she wasn't happy with how she looked. Bellatrix wished to herself she could fix it. Could she be beautiful again like herself before she went to Azkaban? Her eyes had drifted from her reflection to the sky and only when they traveled back to the water did they full widen in awe. She was young again. Her will made her appearance change. She closed her eyes again and wished for a different look. When she fluttered eyes open and saw Narcissa staring back at her in the reflection. Bellatrix could be someone completely different in this new life, but she reverted herself to her younger self again. There was no point in being a new person. She was herself and acting as someone else was a worthless effort especially since it was just her. It was to be a lonely existence but she'd face it with a fortitude until absorbed back into the universe's energy. That waiting was the most anxiety producing. Never knowing when you'll die, again. It was a second life and Bellatrix said this loneliness and clear thinking was her punishment for what she'd done. She could reflect on her actions and feel the strain it should have put on her. It was well a deserved torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wrote this chapter in AN HOUR yesterday but I didn't want to post twice in one day. I really hope you like it! I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE BECAUSE I AM BAD AT READING IN GENERAL!**

 **-Cal**

* * *

From under the willow tree Bellatrix rustled from a nap. She didn't need sleep, but it was so habitual she did it anyway. It had been days since she returned as this energy to the mortal realm. She still was searching for something to do, maybe even a purpose. Nothing struck her as important enough. Bellatrix did mess with muggle travelers. Her trickster delinquent attitude never left. It only was sleeping in a sense until the opportune moments to arouse.  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 14pt;" 

It was boring. Just existing was a pain, but not as injurious as the emotional torture Bellatrix found herself experiencing. Day by day the weight she bared from her actions grew heavier. Soon she feared she'd fall into a depression, and that day would come soon. The feeling in her soul of the creeping bleakness and overbearing cruelty was overwhelming. Bellatrix knew she made a mistake now by not entering heaven. The ties she held to her sister... she should have let go of from the beginning. There had to be something she could do. Redemption wasn't possible but attempting to rectify at least one injustice she'd done was all she could ask for.

She paged through so many faces in her mind. With her back still resting on the trunk of the willow tree, Bellatrix looked through the list of her victims mentally. Who was still alive? What could she do? Why was she so hellbent on doing good? She was suppose to be the villain wasn't she? Quickly Bellatrix came to realize the negative emotions of the mortal world seemed to be affecting her more than she liked. Since she was pure energy it was no wonder she was feeling so down. Her fate of torture was drawing in the negative vibes. The realization of this worried her because she did not want to be the person she use to be. Bellatrix had noticed the shadow feeling in her mind the past day or so but tried to be nonchalant about it. Soon she went back to looking through her memory of her victims. The conclusion came of the brown haired girl she tortured was the only one who she could maybe help. It was a far fetched idea, but trying was the option. Bellatrix couldn't sit and do nothing for eternity.

"Hermione... the little mudblo-" Bellatrix stopped herself. Yes still still believed in blood purity. Hermione was below her, but Bellatrix knew that mindset was going to get her nowhere. It was something she'd work on, but not now. It would be that mindset change you put off until later and later shall never come.

"Bellatrix," said a male voice. There was no one there, but there was a deep echoing ring about the voice that bellowed into the air. It filled it's every space with its calm but serious tone. "Bellatrix you've traveled from dead to energy, but now you are seeking purpose." Then a small orb of floating mist hovered in front of her. With every syllable it flashed a hue of yellow.

Bellatrix gazed into the light but soon lost herself to the hypnotic like sway of its particles.

"You've search for a purpose much more righteous than your lifetime of hellish behavior... we see the potential in you... you were a strong witch, and even stronger now." The voice was smooth like silk and flowed like a soft creek. This only added to the memorizing effect. "Bellatrix! Listen!" She then broke her haze and regains her attention to the world.

"Uh, yes?" Bellatrix was not nervous and the tranquility was pouring out of this floating sphere. Anxiety couldn't exist inside her if it tried its best.

"You've been selected for your skills and will power... there is no resistance to this Bellatrix. You are to be one of us. You've been troubled as a mortal but we can make it so this trouble never happens again... per you follow the laws. Welcome to the hierarchy Guardian Angel Bellatrix."

Bellatrix's face fought between disgust, joy, and confusion. "Angel! How? You must be confused! I'm more of a demon..." her voice faded into no more than a vacant whisper. How could she of all the damned souls be an angel.

"You've been chosen and now you have your charge. Hermione Granger is your to protect. She's in danger from herself... You've started her journey to this, and now you must fix it." The orb floated away from Bellatrix and faded gradually. "Be warned... there is an evil in this world... waiting for its turn to reign. Hermione is someone the world could use for salvation." With those finals words the orb became evanescent.

Before the occurrences of those last few minutes could truly sink in, a sharp oddity of uncomfortableness erupted all over her. Her faded translucent body became solid as bones, muscles, and skin manifested. She was a physical being now it seemed. Bellatrix took a sharp stone from the ground and slid it across her tender forearm. Blood trickled from the new flesh. Yes, she was fully formed now. Ironically she had no wings. Did angels actually have wings in the first place? Her outfit was still the same simple white dress. It was torn up from just the natural elements.

Shouting there came to her head. It was a female arguing with someone. The conversation was only one sided however. It was ringing throughout her psyche too loudly! The voice was faintly familiar. Bellatrix was a quick and smart woman. She deduced it had to be Hermione... her charge... she was hearing.

"You never listen!" Hermione yelled to someone. With all she could conjure in concentration Bellatrix focused on finding Hermione. It wasn't tricky in a sense, but still not the easiest task. There should be a manual for these things. Then came through in her mind a vision of a home. It was tall and surrounded by a field. Bellatrix has been there before but only to attack. It was the Weasley's home. Blood traitors. There was that thinking again. While shaking off those condescending thoughts she faded into a soft green light. She traveled faster than any broom could. It took her only a matter of moments to reach the Weasley's home and waltz in. Though she was flesh finally she was still invisible. Molly looked straight at Bellatrix, but never made a mannerism or even a miniature twitch to acknowledge she ever saw Bellatrix.

She sensed Hermione's presence in the home and followed this trail of negative energy up the stairs. It would have been faster finding her but Bellatrix had used most to all her energy just getting to the location. Her energy tanks were running on empty. Angels get tired? So much for her to figure out on her own. Soon a red head barged out of a room leaving a heavy breathing Hermione behind. The hesitation Bellatrix felt before walking into the room was near too much, but she had to. She took a step into the room, not expecting to be heard, and sat down on the bed beside the frustrated brunette.

Hermione felt the shift on the bed. She turned to see Bellatrix when expecting someone like Ginny to be sitting there. The tenseness of her muscles was almost crystal clear. The strain of emotions translating into physical aggression blared how uncomfortable Hermione was. She couldn't speak. There was something holding her back from shouted words or even a scream. Bellatrix herself found no words. Both were completely speechless. Hermione from the overwhelming emotions and the angel due to her lack social understanding. The electrical intensity of the tension in the air permeated the home. Molly stopped for a moment. She could feel it from floor below them. Hermione reached for her wand suddenly and in sync Bellatrix raised her arms in peaceful protest. The look in Hermione's eyes were of fear, anger, and... what Bellatrix could only guess was affection. The jaded highlights glistened on the raging eyes which lessened their frightfulness.

"Why are you here? You're dead." Hermione said in a dead voice. Something in it though made it tremor. It was an excited feeling the passed through the spite. Her wand pointed in Bellatrix's face. With her arms still held high in peaceful compliance Bellatrix spoke;

"I've been assigned to you... but you don't seem you need protecting. Put your wand away."

"Assigned?" She thrusted the wand closer to Bellatrix's face. "What does that even mean?" Out of the corner of the angel's yes she saw the mark on Hermione's arm. The mark she gave the girl. The forever carving of "mudblood" in her skin. Bellatrix sighed.

"Against my will... I'm your guardian..." There was an oddity of joy that sparkled in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione who are you pointing your wand at?" It was Ginny who had just passed by the cracked door to hear Hermione talking to 'no one' as she put it. Ginny shrugged it off and carried on her way.

"Only you can see or hear me," said Bellatrix. Hermione's next response was concerning.

"I've gone mad... all of it has driven me mad. The dreams... fantasies..."

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Bellatrix was honestly confused over what Hermione was going on about. She was mumbling indistinctly at some points of speaking.

"I've never had a moment I couldn't think of you." There was the kicker to the situation. Bellatrix couldn't put her shock into words. The girl she tortured: made sob, scream, and terrified... was fantasizing about her constantly. Hermione seemed to be holding back her affection as best she could. A smile crept across her lips and it was unsettling in truth. Hermione's infatuation due to a psychological issue wasn't healthy. This is what the orb was speaking of. Bellatrix set her on this path of illogical affection.

"I should hate you Bellatrix. I pretend to hate you everyday of my life... but... I just can't. It's more a pitiful empathy than hate." The sincerity of her voice was chilling. Before Bellatrix would enjoy having someone so wrapped around her finger, but now it was stomach turning uncomfortable. "You've hurt me too much... but I couldn't get you out of my mind." This made no sense. Nothing made logical sense! How could someone she nearly and probably broke be infatuated with her. "I see you in my dreams... my nightmares... that is when I can sleep."

She couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. "I've done wicked things, and I can't right them all... I've been chosen to right the wrongs against you. Hermione please keep this a secret," Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione grinned. "You'll be my secret. Always."

 **A/N: I struggled so much to get the Stockholm syndrome represented CORRECTLY. Oh god this was a pain to get that done and I still feel I didn't get it right, but I really tried so hard. I try to keep as actuate as I can to psychological disorders... failing but I tried! Oops**


End file.
